futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Socialist State of Lunar
'Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, we also on Future Wiki don't support Extremism either way. ' The '''Socialist State of Lunar '''is a socialist republic on Planet's Earth Moon. It's population in 2320 was 1,000,000,000. It's capital is Chavez, but it's largest city is Lunara. The SSL was created in 2299, after the Lunar Civil War. It was formerly the Republic of Lunar. History In 2287, The Socialist Party of Lunar started causing riots all over the Republic of Lunar. They rioted against Capitalist system that the Republic of Lunar used. The Socialist Party of Lunar was a very violent threat, so the Republic of Lunar's government deiced to go to war with The Socialist Party of Lunar, which caused the Lunar Civil War. The Lunar Civil War lasted for 12 straight years. The last battle was at the Capital City, Lincoln, which the Socialist Party of Lunar won. After the battle, The Republic of Lunar felt under the Socialist Party of Lunar, they renamed the nation, The Socialist State of Lunar and also renamed the capital city from Lincoln to Chavez. Politics The Socialist State of Lunar is a pure-socialist state controlled by one political party, which is the Socialist Party of Lunar, all other political parties are illegal. The Socialist State of Lunar does have a president which is elected very 10 years, but the Socialist Party candidate chooses the candidate who runs, It is mandatory to vote for the Socialist Party candidate, not voting at all in the presidential election is illegal and is punishable by 10 years in prison. The current president as of 2320, is Dave Sanders, which was elected by 100% in the 2320 Presidential Election. Demographics Demographics by race, The Socialist Party of Lunar is majority Caucasian Human, which make up 86% of the population, Hispanic Humans make up 11% of the Socialist State of Lunar's population and rest are non-earthling races. By sex, Males are a majority by a small percentage, which is 50.2%. Females are 49.8% of the population of The Socialist State of Lunar. by sexuality, Heterosexuals are the majority at 60% percent, Bisexuals is 15%, Homosexuals are 10% and other sexualities are 5%. Entertainment & Media Music In the Socialist State of Lunar, the only legal music is Socialist hymns. If a citizen listens to any other music, they will be fined. Television In the Socialist State of Lunar, the only legal channels are SLNN (Socialist Lunar News Network) and SLSN (Socialist Lunar Sports Network) and SLEN (Socialist Lunar Entertainment Network). All TV shows and movies just in approved by the Socialist Party of Lunar, before the citizens can watch it. If Citizens are catched owning a copy of unapproved TV Show or Movie, they will be fined. Video Games In the Socialist State of Lunar, All Video Games must be approved by the Socialist Party of Lunar. Just like Movies and TV Shows, If Citizens are catched with a unapproved Video Game, they will be fined. Internet In the Socialist State of Lunar, the Socialist Party of Lunar has full-control of the internet. Websites that don't support socialism are banned and if a citizen goes to a website that don't support support, they will be fined. Military The Socialist State of Lunar's military is the strongest militarizes in the Solar System. The Space Force currently as of 2320 has 23,987,432 members and the land force has 3,124,541 members. Category:Socialist State of Lunar